This invention relates to apparatus for collecting solar energy.
It is known to convert solar energy into heat or electric current by means of reflectors used to focus the sun's rays, or by means of solar cells. These are normally combined in large numbers to form a collector having a large surface area exposed to the rays of the sun.
The ideal angle of incidence of the sun-light is adjusted by continuously aiming the collector to suit the prevailing height of the sun. In this arrangement the exposed surface is for the most part turned to the sky, directly exposing it to weather conditions including rain, hail, and also to dust. These factors can be extremely detrimental to the exposed surface of the collector.